


Not A Stranger, No More

by Nighthell



Series: The Light Dimension [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Psychic Bond, Telepathy, The Upside Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthell/pseuds/Nighthell
Summary: Will Byers now have a day-off, he's sick and very hot to touch. At least, he always wished him to come back after days of not finding him anywhere even in his dreams. His wish is granted.





	Not A Stranger, No More

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like it? Don't read it. I'm a man of weird things, so don't expect anything good from me.

_"Maxine, the bread-cutter." Lucas teased during the D &D campaign, she rolls her eyes as he continued the sentence with ease. Nerd, she thought for herself. "-She took a sharp right turn, leading his party through the tunnel. Damn straight, she was." A compliment, what a great day. Lucassio. "Will you guys stop flirting?" Mike asks him slowly, definitely annoyed._

 

_"Yeah? Like you kept flirting with Janey." Lucas snorts, however, Will Byers near Mike seems to become greener as soon he heard the word Mind Flayer earlier, it reminded him of his past and his struggle against the virus that took its nest inside him. "Shut up," Jane says, embarrassed. They laugh and continued the campaign, seeing how only 5 hours have passed._

 

 _"Oh oh! I haven't shown Max this year, my bright pearl," Dustin says jokingly as Max seems to be disgusted and turns around waiting for him to be done, we laughed once again._ Will on other hands couldn't keep feeling hot, I think he is definitely sick. He wishes that he would be here to keep him safe, and comfy even in the Light Dimension and he gulped. "Will, you okay?" Mike asks.

  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry." He snaps him out of his trance, the presence of his friend calms his down and remembers how they were always here even at the most dangerous moments and keeping him from going further controlled by the Mind Flayer. "Right--" Mike says, the light flickers immediately and it reminds them of something far more dangerous.

 

" **Demogorgon?** " Dustin gulps, his wrist was already sweaty and he felt paranoid that this thing will turn up behind him. However,  _Will_ felt a soft touch on his shoulder which reminds him of him and he is pretty sure that it is him. " _Son of a bitch! It's behind you, Will!"_ Dustin screams, falling out of his chair and the lightbulbs fried out and cracking into the table. 

 

 _"Oops."_ A thought appeared in my mind, he seemed to want to apologize but I find it half-funny that my friend is panicking for the wrist-rocket. I look at him, did my wish just got granted? He nods gently and he walks to the gate and closing it behind him, horny thoughts began to pop up. "Found the wrist-rocket!" Lucas yells out as he sent one rock behind my back.

 

"Ouch!" I hissed.

 

"Where the fuck is the  **Demogorgon?** " Lucas says panicking- before I could speak clearly, the door from upstairs opened and Nancy descends down with confusion. He seems to be mad that the basement light is  _off,_ "Excuse me, why is the basement light... off?"  Nancy pressed the matters for information and we just stare at her, blankly.

 

"It fried," I told her the truth.

 

"Did you guys fry the bulb?" She interrogated the party, I bit my lips and we shook our heads. She rolls her eyes and flipped the switch just in case, and it confirmed the case that the lightbulb is mysteriously fried but she saw a scar out of the wall. She put her hands on her hips, "Go home, I will beat the shit out of the lab if it happens again." Nancy scolds.

 

"See you, Janey." Mike waved.

 

* * *

 

 

I was pushed to the bed with his force, lust fills his head as he strips my clothes bare. Nonetheless, my fever has gone ridiculously high but I wanted to do this. Same reason as him, "Mmhmm." I hum happily as his cock twitches. Ready to enter me at any moment. The Faceless creature kissed me on the lips inevitably, I had my breath hitched in my throat.

 

"You're hot." He teased, I felt myself smile and cuddled with his slender thighs and the light chest of his. He was much more hot in temperature, he lets me sink that his favorite temperature is heat. Looks like he got a chance, just in case if someone burns him. "You're hot too." I bit my lip as his forehead of his cock slowly enters me. Not risking any sounds to come out.

 

"Just--" In frustration, I wanted him to really enter him. He was such a teasing bastard, even though I cannot see him smile. I can feel his smile, discomfort begins to appear inside my body as it went deeper into the hole. A small moan, I accidentally let out that one. "Can you even be pleasured without a moan?" He says, clearly uncomfortable.

 

"Nope," I whispered fiercely. It felt like fire is boiling inside my stomach, I was merely holding my breath until suddenly he slid that hard cock inside. Making me flinch and having to moan, I hid them muffled to his light chest. "Guess so." He chuckled, sweating. My insides stretched as I felt his cock slowly go deeper, "You okay? I can stop, you know that?" He asks almost like a human.

 

"No, keep going." I huffed. 

 

He went deeper and stops, he thrust back out and in with irregular rhythm and felt his cock twitch feeling the pleasure. Not too fast, but too gentle for me. Regardless of that, I was already breathing heavily and moaning. "More.." I groan, feeling so awakened at this point. He gladly complied and felt the pressure on him becoming faster and faster. "Will." He moans.

 

"Oh, holy shit!" I practically screamed mentally, I felt the liquid splats against the fleshy wall inside and moaned lightly. My breath immediately exhales in relief, it felt like freedom as I felt his seeds staying inside me. But, I tried to get his cock out to no avail which made me incredibly confused. "Uhm." I felt him being embarrassed, I think I can tell why.

  
"It's must be like that. Don't blame me, blame nature." He defended, I shake my head and cuddled against his slender and hot body - surprisingly, my body temperature plummets to its normal temperature. Another relief, I acknowledged his sorries and planted a kiss against his faceless head. "So, we're going to stay in bed. Eh?" I seductively said with a grin.

 

"Oh shut up, I think you may like next word I have to say." He says as I raise my eyebrows in curiosity.

 

"I'll join your school. In a human body, don't ask me where I got the human body." He uncomfortably says and I roll my eyes hiding my happiness, at least I can see him every day now. By the way, what is going to happen to the seeds that he just planted inside me?  _Oh no._ He thought with a frown. 

 

"Am I going to have another slug inside me?" I say gently to him, his thighs flinched and pat my hair. Lulling me to sleep, I have never been so comfortable in my life. I'm happy, terribly happy. But nobody's going to find out what I did with him, at least for now until the Hawkins town is at peace from its scar. "Happy now?" He says quietly, I didn't answer.

 

"Right, I think the cock is becoming more less hard. I can get it out if that is what you want?" He says with a smile. I shake my head, in which he frowns.

 

"Why not?" He says but I didn't answer at all. He sighs and pats my head, looks like he seems to change his mind and stay anyway.

 

"Stay." I insisted

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
